Redemption To
by Fanfickisara
Summary: Wow, it's been a year since Katherine's kidnapping and torture and so much has changed. She's training and living with the Avengers, Loki is a probationary Avenger, and Katherine has almost graduated collage. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOT THE OC! Sequel to Punishment To and Love To. Please read first. DISCONTINUED But check out torchwoodmoreliketorture's rewrite of this series.
1. Chapter 1

Redemption To chapter 1

(Right after the Avengers asks Fury to train Katherine.)

"How does a goody-two-shoes end up dating the Norse god of mischief?" Nick Fury asked himself.

Fury had all sorts of access to personal files about just about anyone, Katherine Zeds life wasn't anything extraordinary.

Her parents are divorced, her mom remarried, she had 5 sisters, 3 full sisters, 1 half-sister, and one step-sister. No brothers. Went to several schools over the years, homeschooled for several grades too. She had Asperger's Syndrome, ADHD, and OCD.

She was trying to become an anthropologist, mainly Ancient Egypt, and went to a local collage.

He overlooked her old school files again. Had an IEP, not one detention, not the best grades but decent, held back in 1st Grade, and all-in-all a good girl.

Fury was also able find out sites she's on in her free-time. Nothing bad or illegal. Just strange.

"Find anything bad sir?" Agent Maria Hill asked.

"If Katherine Zeds isn't a goody-two-shoes I don't know what is." He said.

"What's the power everyone keeps saying she has?" the agent asked.

"Power over metal, any kind of metal. Hawkeye says she kept making Transformers jokes."

"Didn't you already say she could become an Avenger after some training?"

"Yes I did."

_**BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE **_

Avengers Tower

"What are you watching?" Natasha asked Katherine.

"I recorded some Doctor Who episodes, I'm deciding which one to watch."

"Doctor Who?" Clint asked with a confused frown.

"It's about a time-traveling alien called the Doctor who can travel anywhere in his ship called the TARDIS which stands for Time and Relative Dimension In Space with his 'companions' and sonicscrewdriver!" She explained.

"Has anyone ever told you you're a bit weird?" Hawkeye concluded.

Katherine just smiled largely and answered:

"They really never stop."

"Oh Journey's End recorded!" Katherine excitedly gushed immediately pushing the 'play' button.

"You guys wouldn't get it so if you don't want to you don't have to watch this." Katherine said _almost_ sounding like she wanted to watch to alone.

"Where's Loki?" Bruce asked walking in the living space.

"Probably setting up a prank." Katherine carelessly said watching her Doctor Who episode.

Just then Loki ran up (His hair burned a little) and laughing hysterically.

"What did you do now brother?" Thor said rolling his eyes.

"Just a little prank on Stark." Loki 'innocently' said.

"Why do I doubt that?" Clint said.

Everyone was surprised how fast they got use to Katherine's and Loki's odd behaviors.

"EVERYBODY _SHUT UP_ I'M WATCHING DOCTOR WHO!" Katherine suddenly yelled silencing everyone.

A few amused snickers broke the silence but Katherine turned to watch her show.

"_LLLLLOOOOOKKKKKKIIIIIIII!"_

Everyone jumped at the yell and stared at the slightly burned Tony Stark.

"I'M GONNA-" but was stopped by a metal object colliding with his head and knocking him out.

Everyone stared at a seething Katherine.


	2. Chapter 2

Redemption To Chapter 2

The Avengers have long gotten use to Katherine strange behavior. Fury told them she had Asperger's Syndrome, ADHD, and OCD. That would've explained a lot; if the Avengers knew what those were…

_**BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE**_

Katherine was severely out of shape. She may have been sort of thin; but she had little strength and got out of breath _very _easily.

Get into shape first; then training.

Steve volunteered to help. Steve and Katherine got along fairly okay and it was obvious that Captain America was one of her favorite Avengers.

Katherine didn't really mind with all the fitness training (at first) as long she has her Mp3 player. It was very; very obvious she loved that thing.

_**BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BRAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE BREAKLINE**_

Katherine sat cross-legged on the sofa on her laptop. Leisure stuff. This is the first time in four days Katherine was able on get on her laptop for non-school or non-essential purposes. She tapped her foot and bobbed in the air to some music only she could hear (she had her earbuds in). Loki was sitting right next to her so close their sides were touching.

"One fanfic done; five to go." Katherine suddenly said with a groan.

She sighed loudly and stated humming loudly to some song.

Katherine tapped her foot in a four-beat pattern.

"This again?" Tony groaned. No matter how many times Katherine explained 'The Master' and 'The Drums' he still didn't get it.

"Please don't try to drive anyone insane Katherine." Loki said.

Katherine just smirked.

"Nobody likes my music anyway." She said with a shrug.

She silently sang along to some song and did a few 'dance' movements. Loki smiled fondly. The Avengers shook their heads. Some of their new in-training teammate's behaviors is going to take some getting use to. Though others were easy to get use to.

* * *

This sucks.


	3. Chapter 3

Redemption To chapter 3

"-And apples." Katherine said reading off her shopping list.

Loki and her were at the store getting a few items.

She said it was sort of nice to do something normal after all the training and her metal power.

"I'll get the apples." Loki volunteered. Katherine smiled

"Thank you Loki." She said.

The god of mischief nodded and walked off to the produce section.

He quickly grabbed a bag of good-looking apples and walked off to find Katherine.

Loki found her but also saw some random man obviously flirting with her. Katherine was blushing slightly and politely telling him she wasn't interested.

"Aw c'mon baby!"

Katherine shifted uncomfortably. She _hated_ being called baby.

"I'm not interested, my boyfriend will be back any minute, so _please_ leave me alone!"

Loki could see Katherine's fingers clenching and it was only then Loki realized they were in the can aisle.

"Women _love _bad boys!" the man said with an arrogant smile.

'Not Katherine!' Loki thought.

Katherine swung her arm like she was slapping the man, but everyone thought she missed, then a can (cream corn) collided with his head. Katherine pretended to act just as surprised as the other shoppers in the aisle at this freak 'accident'.

Loki finally walked up to his girlfriend, placed the apples in the cart, and winked at her.

_**BREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBR EAKLINE **_

"You _probably _shouldn't have done that." Loki giggled as he helped Katherine load the food into her car.

Katherine giggled.

"Probably not; but he was making me mad." She said placing the last bag in the backseat and walking towards the driver seat.

Loki frowned.

"You don't usually give someone a concussion because they're making you angry…"

'That's not like Katherine…' Loki thought.

"Just… don't let your anger get the best of you." Loki said half-from experience and half-from the memory of the Hulk.

Loki still tries to avoid to anger Bruce Banner.

"Okay Loki, wait, _you saw all that!?"_

"Most." Loki said.

_**BREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBR EAKLINE**_

"So you threw a can at his head using your powers?" Bruce asked with a half-chuckle.

"You're vicious when you're angry…" Hawkeye mumbled.

"I'm sorry." Katherine said.

But Loki had the feeling something wasn't right with Katherine...


	4. Chapter 4

Redemption To chapter 4

"I'm having a Transformers Prime marathon and no one can say slag about it!" Katherine announced.

She had her homework done, today was her day off at work, and quite frankly she deserved a bit of a break.

Clint laughed a bit when he grabbed the CD case and saw the rating.

She kept complaining the first five episodes were too _slow._ But she watched the TV very intently. Loki fondly shook his head and sat down next to her.

"That Starscream character is annoying." Clint said.

Loki chuckled as Katherine said Clint was her new best friend.

"Katherine _absolutely hates_ Starscream." Loki quickly explained.

"Who's her favorite character?" Natasha asked suddenly appearing.

"My favorite characters are Optimus Prime and Soundwave. But only Transformers Prime Soundwave. The others basically suck." Katherine said.

"The whole robot-zombies were odd." Clint said.

"Robot-zombies?" Natasha asked.

"Oh yeah you missed that part." Clint said.

"But I did the explosion right in that one transformer's face." Black Widow said.

"Megatron; leader of the Decepticons." Loki explained.

_**BREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBR EAKLINE**_

"Starscream probably shouldn't talk at loud to himself like that."

Katherine giggled.

"What's up nerds?" Tony said walking in.

"Katherine is watching Transformers Prime." Clint said.

"Yeah. Then what is Loki, you, and Natasha doing?" Tony said sarcastically.

Then Thor walked in.

"Hello friends what are you doing?" he asked.

"Watching Transformers Prime." Katherine said still staring at the TV intently.

Thor was about to open his mouth when Tony interrupted him.

"Some TV show about giant alien transforming robots." He said.

"Were you a fan?" Katherine asked.

Tony glared at her.

"I watched a few episodes of Generation 1." He said.

"Haven't watched much of that; it's still on my 'To Do' list." Katherine smirked.

"What are you guys arguing about _this_ time?" Bruce's voice said.

Bruce looked a little tired.

"Watching Transformers Prime."

_**BREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBRE AKINE**_

"So Optimus was friends with Megatron at one point?!"

"_Orion Pax_ was friends with _Megatronus."_ Katherine corrected.

"Plot Twist!" Loki chuckled.

"Wait until the season finale!" Katherine said with a huge grin.

"Just a few more episodes." Loki added.

_**BREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBR EAKLINE**_

"What are you watching?" Steve asked looking at his fellow superheroes watching some sort of marathon.

"Transformers Prime." Loki said before Katherine could. She must be sick of saying that.

Steve looked curiously at the TV right at the end of the season finale.

"Next season!" Katherine happily said.

"Are you going to join us Steve?" she asked.

Captain America didn't really have anything else to do so he nodded.

"What is this rated?" he suddenly asked.

"Y7." Clint chuckled.

_**BREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBR EAKLINE**_

Hours went and episodes were watched. Katherine was fairly sure Tony would be more open to more Transformers movies/TV shows.

Thor looked a little traumatized, Bruce seemed to like it enough, Clint and Natasha seemed to care less, and Steve looked a bit scared.

Katherine smiled contently. She cuddled into Loki's side and rested her head on his chest.

Then the Avenger-in-training got up to retrieve her CD and placed it in the box. She quickly got back into the position she was in moments before and quickly fell asleep there.


	5. Chapter 5

Redemption To chapter 5

"I hate April Fool's Day." Katherine grumbled. She tiredly yawned as Tony laughed at the marker marks on her face she had yet to see.

"Brother I thought you would love this holiday." Thor commented to Loki who was chuckling a little at Katherine.

"This almost-holiday is primitive with its primitive pranks and jokes." Loki said.

"Katherine have you looked in the mirror lately?" Clint asked as he suddenly appeared.

"What?!" She said running to the nearest bathroom as Tony started running the other way laughing hysterically.

"_**STARK!" **_she yelled. Everyone, even Loki, stepped out of the way of an angry Katherine.

_**BREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBR EAKLINE**_

Tony rubbed his sore head. He muttered angrily calling her some pretty harsh words.

"Better stop calling her that or she'll throw something a lot heavier that Natasha's hairdryer at you." Loki said laughing.

"Still think April fool's Day is too primitive for the Norse gods of 'superiority'." Clint asked with a large grin.

"I still hate today." Katherine said harshly scrubbing her face.

"Is that because you can't pull off a prank to save your life?" Bruce said grinning.

"Not _my _fault!" Katherine yelled removing the last traits of marker from her face and sitting in the nearest chair pouting.

"Pouting? Really?" Natasha asked.

"Ugh! Just leave me alone! I have to get ready for school and work afterwards." Katherine said frowning.

Loki sighed. Not a great way to start the day.

_**BREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBR EAKLINE**_

"Finally!" Stark said. Loki was sure he didn't hate Katherine. He was probably annoyed with her and it was fun to piss her off. He sat down in the chair only to hear a rather loud farting noise. He reached under the cushion to find an whoopee cushion.

"Who put this there?!" He demanded holding the whoopee cushion. Everyone shook their heads which meant Katherine must have.

"Go Katherine." Bruce said.


	6. Chapter 6

Redemption To chapter 6

"Katherine please stop eating onions like that." Loki said as his girlfriend pulled an raw onion apart and ate it.

"I been doing this I was little! C'mon!" she said with a grin.

"Fine but don't expect me to kiss you while your breath stinks."

"Is she really eating an onion?" Clint said scrunching his nose up in disgust.

"She does that." Loki said.

"Doesn't her breath stink?" Bruce said walking into the kitchen.

Katherine exhaled in his general direction and Bruce's eyes started watering a little.

"That's _disgusting!"_ someone (not quite sure who) said.

Katherine laughed so hard. "That's what my family says. My sister Sam won't even be ten feet of me when I've been eating onions." She said.

"You are _so weird_." Tony said joining the conversation. She smiled.

"Part of my Autism." She said.

"Anyway I have work today and I don't want my breath stinking so I'm off to brush my teeth." She added finishing her onion.

"We'll never understand her." Bruce said.

**_BREAKILNEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK LINEBREAKLINE_**

Katherine walked in Avenger's Tower dragging her feet in a sort of defeated manner.

_She got fired._

Nothing to do with the onion-breath but some stupid Autistic thing.

She harshly started pulling her hair in self-anger. '**_Why?!_**'

Katherine hasn't had one of her self-esteem fits in a while but she could feel it creep up on her.

She punched the wall expecting to hear her own hand crunch but heard the wall crunch instead.

'Oh, yeah.' She thought as her remembered her training.

Sadly she left her Transformers movies out and got thrown into the wall and also out were her old Yu-Gi-Oh mangas also meet the wall. Thankfully this is when Loki heard the noise and went out to investigate.

"_I GOT FIRED!" _ she yelled at him when she heard him come in. "_I DID SOME STUPID AUTISTIC THING AND MY BOSS FIRED ME!" _she said.

Loki sighed sadly. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. She didn't relax immediately.

Why did he have a feeling these will get out of his control?

Katherine quickly fell asleep but Loki's worry for her didn't…

* * *

What did I even write?!


	7. Chapter 7

Stomach bug!

Redemption To chapter 7

"Ugh just kill me now!" Katherine said once again hunching over puking her guts out. Loki was beside her holding her hair out of her face and rubbing her back.

When her stomach was finally empty she flopped on to the bathroom floor and enjoyed the cool tiles on her hot skin.

Loki sat beside her after he flushed the toilet.

"Feel a little better?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, until my stomach decides to rebel against me again. I'm sure it'll pick a fight with the bile still there." She said.

Loki smiled fondly as he scooped up Katherine and dumped her on the couch and settled next to her.

They sat there cuddling until Katherine's stomach decided to 'rebel' again.

**_BREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINE_**

This time Loki and Katherine decided to watch a movie; or three.

"X-Men marathon!" She weakly said.

"Good morning." A new voice said and both Loki and Katherine jumped slightly.

They saw Steve rubbing his eyes and yawning loudly.

"What are watching?" He added.

"X-men." Katherine said.

"Were you up all night?" Steve asked.

"Almost; I felt sick to my stomach." Katherine explained.

"Did you try some Pepto-Bismol?" Steve asked.

"I always puke it up if I take it." She said.

"Want to watch X-Men with us?" Katherine added.

Steve shrugged. He sat down of the sofa with the couple and tiredly stared at the TV.

**_BREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINE_**

Steve actually kind of liked these movies.

"What you nerds doing?" Tony said appearing.

"Watching X-Men." Loki said rubbing asleep-Katherine's arm. He'll wake her when they put on X-Men First Class and X-Men Origins: Wolverine.

Tony shrugged nonchalantly and went to his work area.

Katherine is a nerd.


	8. Chapter 8

Redemption To chapter 8

Katherine did enjoy some alone-time.

She remembered in seventh grade (for part of the year) she would sit at a lunch table all alone with the newest book she borrowed from the school library.

When she was eighth grade it was on her bus; she would listen to her Mp3 player and sometimes (most times) wouldn't utter a word.

Katherine loved long car rides as long as she wasn't driving.

Well actually Katherine was still sort of a loner.

But none of that is importation because she could finally have some alone-time. Loki and Bruce were at the Avenger's HQ for Primus-knows-what (Bruce was probably working on science-stuff), Tony was working on his newest Ironman suit design, Steve was… actually Katherine wasn't sure what he was doing, and Clint and Natasha were on a mission.

No school today, no papers to write, and today was her day off!

So the Avenger-in-training hooked up her Mp3 player to her stereo and pushed play.

Katherine Zeds smiled and began to dance.

When she was a child her biological father said her dancing was too 'spazy'. For years she couldn't dance in front of other people. She did finally gain enough confidence to dance in front of people but that was very rare.

But she _enjoyed _dancing. When she was alone. Completely.

Which; she wasn't.

Tony emerged from his work station to see Katherine dancing to 'Part of Me' by Katy Perry.

He tried to hide his laughter as he pulled out his cell phone to take pictures and video it.

But Katherine quickly snapped out of it when she heard the camera-phone noise.

She quickly looked at with fury (and something else Tony couldn't identify) and Ironman had the decency to look ashamed (Which he wasn't). He knew she was going to go off on him.

But she sighed dramatically, pushed some buttons on her Mp3 player, turned off the stereo, and went to her room without a word.

**_BREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKL INEBREAKLINEBREAKLINE_**

Loki walked into his and Katherine's room to find an upset Katherine.

"What did Stark do _this_ time?" He asked her thinking of a 100 ways to get him back.

"Nothing beside baring witness to me dancing." She said.

Loki knew how insecure she was about that. But she's had compliments about her dancing before. Very 'creative' they said; while Katherine was secretly pleased.

"I was about to go off on him. But I walked away avoiding a Asperger's meltdown." She said.

"It still shouldn't bother you so much." Loki said.

"I know it shouldn't." she said.

"…"

"…"

"He got pictures. And a video I think." Katherine said.

"Probably be on Facebook by tomorrow." She added with a groan.

Then Loki's face broke into an evil grin.

**_THE NEXT DAY_**

**_"LLLLOOOOKKKKIIII!"_**


	9. STORY NOTICE PLEASE READ

I will be discontinuing this story due to:

Lack of inspiration

I'm sick of this story

it's plot-less

I have like 5 other stories I want to write and publish

I didn't intent for this to be a series when I wrote Punishment To.

I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry.

**_MY SISTER torchwoodmoreliketorture WILL BE REWRITING THIS SERIES SO PLEASE READ!_**

But coming soon: (All OC stories FYI)

"The" Series (A Knockout/OC romance) Transformers Prime

The Fob Watch Series (A OC story) Doctor Who and later Transformers Prime/Doctor Who crossover

(Untitled for now) A Transformers (Movieverse)/Supernatural crossover. WARNING! In these stories Sam Witwicky doesn't exist.

(Untitled for now) Doctor Who and Torchwood. Bad Wolf didn't just bring Jack back to life, but she gave him another life to take care of, growing inside him. Mpreg.

I can't remember all of them but please stay tuned!


End file.
